So Dinosaurs are alive
by Raptorshinobi213
Summary: A teen named Xavier on vacation in south America discovers that dinosaurs are still among us. He adopts an infant raptor and his life changes drastically.
1. Chapter 1

I was talking with a friend of mine about a theory that some dinosaur species survived by fleeing deep into the jungles and rain forests. Indigenous tribes have told stories about giant reptiles they encountered and scientists have even found huge reptilian footprints. This is a story about a teen on vacation in south America. He gets involved with a research team who are investing rumors and sightings of dinosaurs by the locals. His parent's allow him to accompany the team into the surrounding jungle and they discover that the locals had been right.

Normal Speech: The jungle was teeming with life.

Dialog: "Look where you're walking idiot!"

Thoughts: " _What the hell was that sound?"_

Dinosaur talking: **What an odd human.**

Chapter One: Should have stayed in the city.

* * *

I slapped away yet another mosquito as I trudged behind the main group. "Hey guys come look at this" I said spotting a massive foot print off to the side of the brush trail. They stopped and one of the researchers knelt beside it. Well I'll be damned he said standing up. It's a fresh T-rex foot print, he said with astonishment as I felt the ground shake slightly.

 _Oh shit, I saw Jurassic park and I know what's about to happen."_ Run" I yelled out urgently as the footsteps grew closer." It's coming this way" I yelled taking cover behind a boulder. The group panicked and began to sprint blindly off into the jungle. I heard the rex enter the clearing and I knew it was too late for them.

It quickly caught the fleeing group and ate them leaving me the only person left alive in our group. I waited until it had been gone for about an hour before leaving my hiding spot. I picked through the bloodied bags and grabbed water, gauze, anti-venom, peroxide, and a map and compass. I managed to get a pretty good bowie knife off one researcher and I stood facing the way we had come.

I followed the trail retracing our steps until I heard something I hoped I wouldn't: The sound of a raptor pack hunting. Oh come on seriously I muttered as I began to take a detour hoping to avoid them. I didn't realize I had gotten lost until I was hopelessly turned around. I spun wildly hoping to find my way back to the trail. I eventually just said fuck it and went in a random direction looking for a good spot to make camp. I was walking along a stream when I lost my footing and stumbled rolling down a hill.

I groaned as I sat up and saw where I had ended up: The raptor's nesting grounds. I hate my fucking luck I muttered walking through the nesting grounds. It was deserted and it looked like they had been attacked as many of the nests were trampled and the eggs crushed. I saw raptor corpses littering the borders of the grounds and I swore worried that their killer was still in the area. Then I heard a light cracking sound from one of the nests.

I turned and dropped into it as the only egg left began to shake and a small head poked out. I decided to watch the infant hatch as I was one of the first humans to ever see an infant dinosaur hatch. The baby looked into my brown eyes with its lit red iris's and chirped as it wiggled free of the egg. I watched as it crawled over to me and began nuzzling my left leg. _It's acting like a pup weirdly enough I though as my stomach growled._ I pulled a pack of jerky out from my bag and took two pieces out. The baby raptor trilled and chirped excitedly as It saw the food.

I gave it the bigger piece and it scarfed it down quickly. I ate my smaller piece and rinsed it down with some bottled water as the sounds of the jungle echoed around us. "What do I do with you?" I asked the hatchling as the sun began to set. _I can't leave it here to die, and I doubt the other raptors would take care of a hatchling from another pack. Looks like I have to take it with me, but how do I manage to convince my parent's to let me keep it?!_ I decided to worry about that later as I laid down in the nest with my new raptor curled against me. I let sleep take me as the raptor began purring like a cat.

* * *

End of Chapter one.


	2. update

I'm sorry but this story is being discontinued due to the fact i have no inspiration or idea how to continue it.

human raptor has been adopted by dragon breeder who i linked in my profile bio.


End file.
